Amor Sin Barreras
by GeishaKitsune
Summary: El Torneo de Shamanes se seguia desarrollando, pero en un periodo de descanso se descubre un secreto que dejaria a todos sin habla, sin poder crer lo que ocurrio pues Yoh no haria eso... Que seria lo que hizo Yoh, pero no importa él no se retractara y afrontara las consecuencias de sus acciones... YAOI Romance, drama, incesto, mpreg HaoxYoh
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Sin Barreras**

Mi imaginación, como rayo me ilumino para crear este fic, los personajes de Shaman King son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei, porque si fuera mía Ana desaparecería rápido n.n… pero no es así, aunque mi imaginación y compu si lo son Jajajaja y puedo hacer lo que quiero jijijiji

**XXXX-XXXX:** inicio y fin capitulo

"Shaman King": Pensamientos personaje

**Shaman King: **Habla personaje

_Shaman King: _habla espíritu

CAP I

Continúan las carrera para elegir al próximo Shaman King, pero un suceso deja a muchos fríos… seguirá el torno o esto traerá su inminente terminación

**XXXX-XXXX**

Se encontraban en medio de las batallas en la Tribu Apache (kit: no recuerdo bien el nombre) estas se desarrollaban en equipos de 3, nuestros jóvenes shamanes se encontraban descansando pues ese día y por los siguientes 6 días no habrían ningún enfrentamiento oficial, este descanso lo decidió la anciana Golba quien informo **por motivo de recuperación los Grandes Espíritus han decidido hacer un receso para evitar después se diga que no se les considera **(kit: muchos se habían quejado… Geisha: que flojos u.u).

Volviendo con Yoh y sus compañeros se encontraban charlando amenamente o bueno eso parecía

**- Que desesperante porque no continuamos con el torneo **decía un molesto Ren Tao

**- Pero Ren que dices, si así podemos descansar y crear nuevas estrategias, ** decía de forma relajada Horo Horo

**- Hoto Hoto tiene razón Ren, además hay que utilizar el poder de la risa para ganar **decía Chocolov (kit: creo se escribe así)

**- Ya cállense no ven que molestan **decía Ryu mirando por la ventana

**- Creo que deben calmarse no pelear ** decía de forma conciliadora Manta

**-No importa mientras no incomoden a Yoh no me interesa, total él será el Shaman King, **hablo Ana mirándolos con desden

Yoh simplemente los veía, pero no les prestaba atención se coloco sus audífonos y empezó a oír música para distraerse y que no lo involucraran en esa conversación sin sentido, estaba tan ensimismado, y aun cuando Amidamaru trato de decirle que Ana venia hacia él no le puso atención, hasta que noto la presencia de Ana frente suyo, ella estaba molesta "como te atreves a ignorarme, pero veras el entrenamiento al que te someteré por esto" le quito los audífonos y le hablo con frialdad

**- Yoh no piensas ir a entrenar, recuerda te debes convertir en el Shaman King para darme la paz y tranquilidad que me merezco** decía la bruja perdón la sacerdotisa (kit: se nota que no la quiero u.u)

**- Ah! Perdón Ana me decías algo** dijo de forma tranquila Yoh

**- Que, que te decía, decía que en vez de estar como un inútil porque no entrenas, así de inútil eres, a lo mejor Hao en estos momentos está planeando como ganar el torneo y tu aquí de flojo, holgazán entiende mi futuro esposo no será ningún perdedor** hablaba (kit: para mi esta gritando como loca) ofuscada mente (geisha: molesta) la sacerdotisa

**- Ah! Eso pero no quiero entrenar, mejor me voy a caminar y ver el paisaje **finalizo Yoh

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir vio a Fausto y Elisa viéndose con amor y ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor "como me gustaría estar así" pensaba suspirando, tomo el pomo de la puerta para salir, pero sintió un fuerte mareo, aunque se venía sintiendo mal desde hace una semana los oculto para no preocupar a nadie, pero este mareo era más fuerte que los leves anteriores y finalmente se desmayo, los demás dejaron de discutir al ver a Yoh caer, Ryu lo alzo y lo llevo a una de las camas, Fausto salió de su mundo cuando oyó caer un cuerpo al suelo, y llego con Yoh pidió **podrían salir necesito revisar que no se haya lesionado y es mejor sin molestias **una vez salieron empezó a revisarlo

**- mmm, que me paso **preguntaba aturdido Yoh **– menos mal despertó joven Yoh nos había preocupado **contesto Fausto **se desmayo pero no entiendo el porqué no tiene nada mal**

Yoh sonrio y contesto **– no te preocupes ya estoy bien **finalizo con una sonrisa **pero joven Yoh eso no es normal **intentaba Fausto hacer entrar en razón a Yoh para revisarlo **tranquilo voy a caminar**

Afuera todos estaban expectantes por saber que ocurrió, cuando Yoh salió de la habitación rumbo a la puerta Ana se metió y le dijo **que rayos paso Y…** no pudo terminar porque Yoh salió, dejándola con las palabras en la boca y a los demás sorprendidos

Continuara…

**XXXX-XXXXX**

Por fa opiniones, criticas y consejos son bien recibidos

Atte: GeishaKitsune


	2. cap II

**Amor Sin Barreras**

Los personajes de Shaman King son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei, porque si fueran míos, Ana desaparecería rápido n.n… pero no es así u.u, aunque mi imaginación y compu si lo son Jajajaja y puedo hacer lo que quiero jijijiji

**XXXX-XXXX:** inicio y fin capitulo

"Shaman King": Pensamientos personaje

**Shaman King: **Habla personaje

_Shaman King: _habla espíritu

**/-/: **cambio de escena

CAP I

Continúan las carrera para elegir al próximo Shaman King, pero un suceso deja a muchos fríos… seguirá el torno o esto traerá su inminente terminación

**XXXX-XXXX**

Yoh salió de la casa donde estaban hospedados, vio las demás casas cercanas y vio los demás participantes, algunos hablando con sus espíritus, otros entre sí, todo hay afuera reflejaba paz y tranquilidad muy distinto a lo que había en la puerta tras el.

"Sera mejor alejarme, no quiero a Ana encima molestando y intentando obligarme a entrenar" decía mentalmente Yoh, en ese momento apareció Amidamaru _– Amo Yoh que ocurre, _el mencionado solo sonrio **no ocurre nada Amidamaru, solo voy a caminar,** dijo simplemente, -_ pero amo esa caminatas lo dejan intranquilo, en ocasiones llega sudando y no entiendo, que hace, _Yoh se tenso por un momento, pero se relajo **trato de entrenar a mi ritmo si, más bien descansa, así que ven **decía Yoh señalando la tablilla de Amidamaru (kit: creo que la utiliza para eso n.n) **tu también debes descansar **Amidamaru solo obedeció. Con Amidamaru descansando en la tablilla Yoh se encamina al bosque cercano a la aldea.

**/-/**

Iba rumbo al bosque cuando se encontró con los Soldados X enemigos de su hermano Hao y manipuladores de Lyserg (kit: en mi opinión concuerdo) lo miraban con desdén, Marco se ajusto los lentes y dijo:

**Hacia donde te diriges Yoh Asakura** pregunto con algo de molestia

**No le dije a Ana, porque a ti si, **contesto algo molesto "maldición no estoy de humor, tengo unos deseos de ir a nadar y comer fresas, mmm porque será" pensaba para si

A Marco esa respuesta le molesto **a lo mejor vas a reunirte con Hao, para hacer planes, para que el gane **dijo Marco, Yoh movió negativamente la cabeza y dijo **porque lo haría, Hao seguramente no haría lo que a mí me gustaría **"eso creo" pensó **por qué crees que le ayudaría ** pregunto

**Yoh entiende el solo te utilizara **interrumpio Lyserg **porque no te unes a nosotros lo derrotamos y eliminamos **finalizo

**No, no me interesa y ya déjenme en paz, no estoy de humor, realmente no quiero pelear con nadie y menos ustedes, por eso me gustaría no sigan deseo caminar y respirar, pero ni siquiera caminar puedo **decía molesto Yoh

Los Soldados X quedaron flop no creían que el joven que los miraba fuera Yoh y menos estuviera molesto cuando antes intentaron forzarlo a unirse a ellos secuestrándolo, amenazado a sus compañeros solo no entendían.

Yoh cansado dijo **me voy a caminar y punto ** dicho esto se encamino al bosque dejando a unos consternados Soldados X

**/-/**

En casa, todos estaban en shock, hasta que Fausto entro preocupado a la sala y dijo **el joven Yoh está bien no encuentro nada malo en el **(kit: está seguro u.u geisha: este no reviso bien u.u) **no entiendo aun porque se desmayo **término de informar

**A lo mejor es cansancio, Ana lo trata como animal de trabajo** decía Horo como si nada

**Es cierto además es normal, a veces le ocurre, seguro ni lo deja comer **acoto de acuerdo Ren

Ana molesta contesta ** no, no es cierto y si se desmaya por lo poco que hace, ya verá hare que quede inconsciente, por haberme dejado con las palabras en la boca **termino con molestia, no le gustaba ser ignorada "que demonios le ocurrirá, pero ya verás a mi me respetas" pensó Ana

Manta estaba intrigado Yoh jamás se había portado así, "que le pasara Yoh jamás ignoraría a Ana, le aterra que la obedece en todo y nunca le niega nada" pensaba intrigado el pequeño.

Tamao estaba nerviosa eso no era normal y algo se lo decía, algo pasaba "joven Yoh, que le ocurre, usted suele ser tan tranquilo y se encontraba tenso, y nunca lo he visto así" pensaba con nerviosismo

A todos le preocupaba la actitud de Yoh y solo pensaban, que la pudo generar

Continuara…

**XXXX-XXXXX**

Por fa opiniones, criticas y consejos son bien recibidos

Atte: GeishaKitsune


	3. Cap III

**Amor Sin Barreras**

Los personajes de Shaman King son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei, porque si fueran míos, Ana desaparecería rápido n.n… pero no es así u.u, aunque mi imaginación y compu si lo son Jajajaja y puedo hacer lo que quiero jijijiji

**XXXX-XXXX:** inicio y fin capitulo

"Shaman King": Pensamientos personaje

**Shaman King: **Habla personaje

_Shaman King: _habla espíritu

**/-/: **cambio de escena

CAP I

Continúan las carrera para elegir al próximo Shaman King, pero un suceso deja a muchos fríos… seguirá el torno o esto traerá su inminente terminación

**XXXX-XXXX**

Yoh caminaba rápidamente para alejarse de los Soldados X de cuarta "que no notan cuando una persona desea estar sola" arto y cansado tomo la tablilla para liberar a Amidamaru** sal de ahí Amidamaru** el salió _que ocurre amo _pregunto Amida al verlo molesto **no es nada Amidamaru, solo quería tenerte afuera para hablar un momento** decía con calma _amo algo le ocurre, no lo veo bien _pregunto una vez mas **está bien tu ganas, estoy algo mal hace dos semanas me siento débil, enfermo, nauseas en la mañana, sueño, me agoto con facilidad, a veces deseo comer mas y a diferentes horas, bueno eso ultimo desde ayer **contaba Yoh **crees que es grave **(kit: a que suena eso) _no lo sé amo, no será que la acumulación de cansancio de las fases anteriores del torneo le están afectando ahora _reflexionaba Amidamaru **mmm, podrías tener razón **decía más tranquilo **y como me siento mejor, voy a caminar, pero primero vuelve a tu tablilla, **inicio Yoh **interrumpí tu descanso y tu lo mereces **le decía _está bien amo y me alegro ser útil _decía mientras ingresaba a la tablilla

**/-/**

En la casa con los demás, todo seguía igual o peor insultos iban y venían

**Ana no crees es raro **decía Manta llamando la atención de todos **Yoh siempre te obedece y nunca te niega nada, mas por temor a que aumentes sus entrenamientos pero te obedece, no crees oculta algo **concluyo con intriga y curiosidad **si es así creo puedes tener razón, pero si Yoh nunca ocultaría nada, a lo mejor solo desea molestar y hacerse el vago **arranco una vez más Ana (kit: grrr)

**Ya, ya envés de discutir por qué no buscamos a don Yoh es raro, no suele salir solo** hablo Ryu y dejándolos pensativos **entonces busquémoslo y obliguémoslo a hablar **apoyo Horo **pero Yoh nunca nos obligaría a hablar **inquirió Manta **además con risas la sacaremos la in… **no termino Chocolov por la lanza de Ren **dices algo así otra vez y no responderé **le amenazo fríamente

Decidieron dividirse y buscar por la aldea para encontrarlo **bueno el que lo vea primero, manda su espíritu acompañante para avisar a los demás, entendido **informaba Yun Tao la hermana de Ren **bien los grupos son: Ren Horo Horo y Chocolov, Fausto, Ryu y Manta, Tamao, Ana y yo, **decía mientras los acomodaba **listo, ya y recuerden avisar **con esto los grupos se dividieron para buscara por toda la aldea

**/-/**

En la zona cerca a los Grandes Espíritus, se encuentra Golba muda sin creer lo que los Grandes Espíritus habían hecho "pero porque él, de todos porque el" pensaba los Espíritus le enviaron un mensajero que le dijo que esa decisión no cambiaría por nada, consideraban que eso es lo mejor _entiende Golba así habrá paz y tranquilidad entre los shamanes, además nadie intentaría nada contra de él, sin temor de ser asesinados_ **pero los Grandes Espíritus no se precipitaron eso es una decisión drástica **_no, no sean precipitado han visto todo y consideran es lo mejor_ respondió el mensajero _además es algo que alguien como él necesita_finalizo **está bien si es lo mejor hare lo que los Grandes Espíritus me han pedido** **nadie sospecha por ahora **"espero no falle lo que estamos planeando, lo protegeré como han pedido en caso que algo grave ocurra" pensó para sí la anciana _es lo único que pedimos e infórmale a Silver para que lo cuide también_ decía desapareciendo el mensajero "esto va estar difícil" pensó con un suspiro Golba

**/-/**

Yoh llego a un estanque y decidió darse un baño total necesitaba relajarse y nadar era una buena forma se quito las sandalias, la camisa y los jeans, quedando en calzoncillos y se metió a nadar, estuvo en el agua por cerca de media hora. Salio se acostó sobre el pasto y se quedo dormido, por solo quince minutos nada mas, se levanto, se vestía sin percatarse de los ojos que lo observaban cuando termino de vestirse dijo **sal de ahí, sé que me espías desde hace tiempo** la figura salió mostrando una picara sonrisa **que quieres Hao ** pregunto Yoh

Continuara…

**XXXX-XXXXX**

Por fa opiniones, criticas y consejos son bien recibidos

Atte: GeishaKitsune


End file.
